All American Girl
by neogurl1
Summary: A woman has just taken the job of dada prof. from snape, but not just any woman...an american. Will snape be able to deal with this new change?
1. Default Chapter

   Author's Notes:  I just want to say to all of the readers that I hope you enjoy this story. All though I will warn you now…don't expect much the first couple of days or weeks. I have a lot of projects due. Also all characters except for Lena and Hendrix are J.K. Rowling's. May god bless her for the inspiring work that she has done. Thank-you.      neogurl

P.S. ALL   reviews are deeply appreciated.

All American Girl

Chapter One:

    " _I can't believe that I lost this job AGAIN. Of all people ME. What else does that man need for the job? And on top of that I didn't lose the job to anyone…no not all. I lost this job to a woman for Christ's sake." _He thought. For Severus Snape thought that this year he would finally get the job he has desired to have since he attended Hogwarts himself. But this isn't gonna be that year for him. He can still hear the conversation he had with Dumbledore about a week before.

_Flashback…_

"Headmaster, are you in here?" Snape said.

"Yes Severus. Come in, there is some news that we need to discuss concerning the events of last year. And  a couple of other problems as well."

Severus suddenly felt a stabbing pain of worry in the pit of his stomach. He has already had enough to deal with the ministry of Magic , Voldomort wanting more potions, planning classes, thinking of new ways to make Potter's life a living hell, and not to mention how to take care of those Weasley twins. Last year they had somehow found his rooms and put a charm on his robes that made them pink, red, and gold. And on top of tha-

"Severus…SEVERUS…"

"Oh excuse me headmaster, what were you about to say?"

"I was mentioning that I have been looking through the applications for Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. And I have found one of them VERY impressing."

"Well then you must be talking about mine of course headmaster?"

" Actually no. The persons name is a Ms. Lena Williams. I have contacted her saying that she has gotten the job. She is moving here from America an-"

"I'm sorry Albus, but would you mind repeating those last few lines for me. Did you say that this person that you hired to take the job that I have been wanting for a long time now to a WOMAN! Then  if I recall correctly you said that she is moving FROM America, meaning that SHE is an AMERICAN!"

"Yes. If I do recall myself correctly Severus. Is something wrong? Are you okay with this?"

Of course he wasn't okay with this. He was pissed off. What type of woman would be able to just come from a totally different continent and take his dream job away. It was like taking food from a lion.

"Everything is fine Albus. I'm sure that you have chosen that right person for the job. Even though it wasn't myself."

"Well I want you to greet her at the castle when she arrives near the end of the summer. Witch I think will be about a week from now. You would of course give her a tour of the school?"

"Of course Albus."

_End of Flashback_

Now he had to go up to the great hall and greet this woman by the name of Lena Williams

Well that's about it for the introduction. This wasn't meant to really be chapter one. Well I hope you like even though it seems incredibly boring to me. And please give me some reviews : ( 

****


	2. cahpter 2

Author's Note: If anyone has read this yet, I hope you can bare with me. This is my first fan fiction and I have a headache. So I might not be getting any good ideas soon. Like I have said before, ALL characters (except for Lena and Hendrix) belong to J.K. Rowling.  
  
All American Girl Chapter 2  
  
Severus walked through the halls telling to him self that he would be prepared for anything , but nothing could prepare him for what he saw before him.  
  
When he finally made his way to the great hall, he stopped breathing. There standing in front of him was the most gorgeous woman he has ever seen. She was perfect to him. She was about 5'7 with golden blonde hair that even the sun couldn't beat. Her skin was a creamy off white with freckles evenly placed along the bridge of her small nose. Her delicate neck was going with perfect proportion with the rest of her body. The most remarkable thing about her was her icy blue eyes that looked filled with warmth and knowledge. Not cold and deep like his. She was dressed in muggle clothes which suited him just fine because they showed off her hour-glass shape. She wore jeans with blue timberlands. And a light blue V neck sweater. Sitting at her feet was a large black dog with gold eyes. It looked like a mix with golden retriever. Lena didn't have much luggage with her. "Maybe she it wouldn't really be that bad to get to know her as a friend. Or even more than that."  
  
All Lena knew was that she was supposed to go to the great hall and a person by the name of Severus Snape is going to meet her there. After that he would give her a tour of the school. So here she is in the great hall with no Severus Snape in sight. The only reason Lena didn't feel nervous was that her dog Hendrix was by her side. It has always been some childhood problem that she couldn't go to unknown places without someone or something there to protect her. Hendrix was a gift from her father to be her guardian. And as long as Hendrix was by her side she felt safe, like she could go against anything the world threw her way. But there were some things that the world didn't plan on throwing at Lena.  
  
When she heard footsteps approach she knew it had to be this Severus Snape. When she turned around she saw the most serious, yet handsome man she had ever seen.  
  
-There you have it. The second chapter. I know it isn't very long but I'm still getting used to it. As you can see they get a little longer each time. And I would like to think the authors who gave me tips after I wrote my first chapter(You know who you are-thank-you). 


	3. chapter3

Thank-you guys for being patient. Nothing new. All characters except for Hendrix and Lena are J.K. Rowling's. I wanna thank some of the people who have given me reviews (Riddle Light, Paris, Gabriel, msst , and rachellah.) You guys have been really sweet to me. Nobody has treated me better. Also to my dog Hendrix for inspiring one of my characters (3 guesses to which one) I will try my best to make this chapter longer.  
  
All American Girl Chapter three  
  
The man at the top of the steps looked so different from other men Lena has ever met. He had deep bottomless eyes that pure black. Nothing else. They felt like they could stare into your soul and know everything about. What your thinking, who you are, where you came from where you will go. Everything. That feeling made Lena feel overexposed. Lena didn't want anybody knowing about her past or present. But for some reason she had the gut feeling that she might be able to trust this guy. His black hair hung limply at his shoulder length hair. Which to her perspective, looked like he had a desperate need to wash it. How she longed to just collapse on the floor right there and this man be at her side, telling her everything will be okay and that nobody will ever think to come searching for her here. But she couldn't she didn't even know who this guy was. But she had a good guess it was Severus Snape. But no matter. Lena would find out soon enough.  
  
When Lena finally gathered up her courage she was hit in the behind. For a second She thought it was Hendrix, but realized that Hendrix was at her side. Not behind her. Was she? She turned around and found another black dog. But this one was quite bigger than hers. It looked like a different breed to. She looked to see what gender it was and found out it was a male. Before Lena could straighten back up the dog collided with her, head first. Panicked rushed through her and Hendrix as well because she was barking like a rapid dog. Then that male dog started to lick her all over her face, arms, and hands. "SNUFFLES!!!!! STOP THAT AT ONCE!!!!!!!"  
  
The dog gave a growl at the man and backed off of Lena. She was curious to whose dog this was. She got up and found Hendrix and Snuffles getting to know each other. Then Lena turned to the man who had a sarcastic smirk on his face and asked him if this dog was his. "No.I don't like dirty mutts such as that." He remarked and nodded his head towards snuffles. "He stays around the castle. We don't know who the owner is. So the head master took him in." "Oh well I don't think we met. I'm" "Ms. Lena Williams. I know who you are and your background. I am highly unimpressed with them. I really do not see why the headmaster wanted to hire you." "Ok. Well. I really didn't get your name. So I'm gonna take a guess. Severus Snape. Am I right?" "May we stop playing guessing games and get to the point of business please Ms. Williams" "Lena" "I beg your pardon?" "You may call me by my first name please." Snape was caught in confusion, but dare not show it. This woman has to learn how to state her sentences before they come out of her mouth. "Ms. Williams.I highly think we aren't at a first name basis nor do I think we ever will be. I will call you by Ms. Williams or Prof. Williams. Now if you are finished I will show you around the school and explain the rules, expectations for our students and teachers, and tell you how the school operates."  
  
What a self-centered jack-ass. He is really lucky I'm too tired to talk back. I think one day I ought to tell him that.  
  
When Lena left for the airport late yesterday, she knew it was going to be a hard start to her new job and present home. This man just made it worse and somehow worst of all. He did not come of to her as the kind of guy you can joke around with, or even be around with. Judging by the color of his skin he didn't get out to party much. But she didn't mind one bit. In fact that was one of the reasons why she left her home in D.C.  
  
Snape showed around the castle and different class rooms. In between he would mention all the rules, expectations, and all that good old school stuff. Finally after what seemed like millions of doors, rooms, hallways, secret passages, and stairs they reached her classroom. Outside her classroom was a gold plate that read Professor Lena Williams Defense the Against the Dark Arts. At the sight of this her self-esteem rose a lot higher. This job made her feel like she's doing something to pay back for all the wrong she did. While his back was to her she had the sudden urge to check out his backside and what she saw was sweet heaven for any woman. "WOW nice back" she let the last phrase she ever wanted to at this time slip. "Excuse me. Were you just referring to me." Snape gave her a look that said you are freaking me out sort of look. "No! You got the wrong idea. See I was just umm ahhh ." Lena looked down to her left at Hendrix and finished by saying " mmy dog! Yes I was giving my dog a compliment on her amazing back. You really should take a closer look at it sometime." Ohh man. He must think I am nuts! Who would Damn. What is a matter with her. Was she just staring at my bottom. "Are you feeling alright. Such an explanation must over heat your head. Maybe you should get some ice." Lena could not believe what she was hearing. Was he just insulting her! She couldn't wait any longer. She had to say what has been on her mind since the minute he started talking to her. " You know Professor Snape, I just might do that." Snape could not believe what she was saying to him. She was agreeing with him. Then in mid thought she replied again. " Or you could save me the long search for the hospital wing and chisel some of that ice off of that small pathetic self- centered chunk in your body you call a heart." "Now you wait jus-" before he could finish what he was about to say, she piped up yet again. "Of course if you can find it." HA HA take that you evil bastard. Lena 4 points Snape. well I don't know how many times he has insulted me but that is ok. Because what I just said was just plain cold. But he deserved it. "If you are done Ms. Williams. I have more important tasks at hand that I need to take care of instead of having s-m-a-l-l that spells small talk with you." After that said Severus Snape turned on his heel and stalked off back to his office, leaving an angry and tired Lena behind.  
  
End of chapter  
  
This is my longest chapter I think. I am sorry it has been so long since I last updated, but I have recently been on vacation with my family and was also stuck in writers block. I knew what I wanted to write but I didn't know how to get that onto paper. Now since school is about to start I will write more (during math class () well hope you enjoy and please send me reviews if you have read what I have written so far. Even though it is not much. I have a very simple mind. Which you will experience more in later chapters. 


End file.
